This invention relates to a targeting device and, more particularly, to an illuminated targeting device for an archery bow.
While it is common for archers to use illuminated sights for aiming of an arrow, particularly during dim light periods like early morning or late evening, such sights are subject to one or more disadvantages with respect to price, durability, reliability, or complexity and its attendant problem of upset in shooting concentration.